


荣勋荣 - 不是不喜欢

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 一个关于吵架的小脑洞





	荣勋荣 - 不是不喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> * 现背，时间大概是HARU日巡期间。  
* 写完之后发现有个bug，那就是首尔没有海。不过不改好像也不影响剧情，所以——就当作他们住在束草吧（什么鬼

权顺荣也不知道这算不算吵架。

硬要找个导火索的话，权顺荣觉得还是得算在夫胜宽头上——就是假期第一天夫胜宽打电话给亲故说着要去旅游的计划，刚巧，权顺荣就端着咖啡站在窗边，听着夫胜宽电话里断断续续提到的“济州岛”、“火车”、“大海”，脑袋里漫无边际地想到一些模糊的画面。

他转身就下楼去了6层，进了李知勋的房间。金珉奎不在，多半是跟徐明浩出去压马路了。权顺荣坐到金珉奎床上，看着李知勋窝在被子里玩手机。

“知勋啊。”

“嗯？”

“我们出去玩好不好？”

李知勋眉毛都没有抬，“为什么？”

权顺荣紧张地翻着手机，看着他刚才临时找的一些资料，说最近漫威的电影快要上映了，所以，有个地方在办小型主题展览，可以过去看，然后顺便呢旁边还有一家卖古着的店他一直想去，可以顺便去瞧瞧，最后一站是去海边散步，他权顺荣心中最浪漫的一种放松方式。

他还是有些小期待的。

但是当李知勋亲自说出拒绝的话，他不可否认，自己心里还是像被棍子狠狠敲了一下。

“不去了。最近不想买衣服，再说了，大海什么的，之前拍MV不是才去了一次？”

李知勋说话的时候目光也都没有离开过手机屏幕，最后连权顺荣离开的时候，他手机里的游戏也都还没停下。

权顺荣想起小时候他练跆拳道，有一次在跟朋友练习，一不小心被对方踢中了自己的小腿。他那时候疼得生理泪水马上就溢出来了，但嘴上仍然是笑着说没事没事。

“也是啊，知勋大概还是更想在被窝里玩游戏吧。”

/

权顺荣说到底是在生自己的气。

连自己不开心了，都没办法直接说出来。发个脾气都这么暧昧不明确——可自己明明就不是什么好脾气的人。

排练的时候哥哥弟弟们都怕他，可是到了李知勋面前，所有的脾气都像被戳破的气球一样萎缩成一团皱巴巴的、不成形的、撑也撑不开的小塑料块儿。脾气没了，底线也没了。

好像李知勋永远就没有什么错，错的都是他——没有根据的妄想和期待就是原罪，如果一开始不生出这些东西，也就不会兀自烦恼。

还是只能责怪夫胜宽，谁让他讲电话刚好被听到呢？

/

权顺荣回房之后觉得空气特别闷，索性换了衣服一个人下楼溜达一圈。本来只是买了罐甜米露喝，但他站在便利店门口喝完，突然就想到了什么似的，伸手拦了辆的士，让师傅开去了海边。

看海让人平静，而看海滩上玩耍的男男女女能让人开心。这一待就是大半天，直到手机还剩20%的电，他才想起自己出来得慌忙，连充电宝也没有带。

于是又拦了一辆的士，报出了公司练习室的地址。

不出意料，他最宝贝的忙内李灿在屋子里练舞，看他进来了，惊喜地把音乐暂停然后就迎上来问：“哥你怎么来了？”。

“我啊……去海边了，给你看照片哦。”权顺荣笑着在镜子前坐下，李灿就很自然地贴着他胳膊坐下来。

两人贴在一起看得正热乎，门口突然就出现了李知勋阴着的脸。

这倒是出乎了权顺荣的意料。李知勋照例穿着拖鞋，衣服也还是上午去他房里是看见他身上套着的那件，oversize的，把人衬得特别娇小可爱。而这个小可爱的表情却一点都不可爱，冷着脸发出质问：“你去哪里了？”

虽然李知勋没说这个“你”到底是谁，但李灿很识趣地知道，这不是在问他。他闭嘴，瞧了瞧身边的这位哥——嗯？这是怎么了？hoshi哥今天一反常态地冷淡啊。

“没去哪。”权顺荣头也不抬。

李灿有些奇怪。两位哥吵架了吗？他可从来没见过权顺荣跟谁闹脾气，出道前还有些小孩子心性，但出道之后，什么事情他都忍让着，除了排练凶一点，平时谁对他都可以大呼小叫。

他有些小心翼翼地撇了李知勋一眼，嚯，我们woozi哥的脸色更加难看了。

沉吟半天，李知勋几乎是咬牙切齿地说出几个字：“你等会儿来一下作曲室。有事说。”

“哦。”

/

推门进去前权顺荣就告诉自己，要硬气一点。不能每次走到这个屋子里，就都卸下所有盔甲。

李制作人翘着脚转着笔，说着一些无关痛痒的话，什么下次OST你来唱副歌，demo有了个初稿要不要你先听一听。

都是公事。

“就这样？”末了权顺荣憋了一口气，鼓起勇气问了一句。

“嗯。没别的。”

“……好。我回去了。”权顺荣按下门把的力气非常大，锁扣发出咔啦的声音——

“慢着。”李知勋喊住了他，“你在生什么气？”

权顺荣人已经走到门外了，听到这个问题，回过头来冷笑一下，“你还能看出我生气了？厉害啊。”

/

怒火被点燃其实并没有什么明确的起因，大概都是些大大小小的事情积累起来的。

在人前他们本来就“不熟”，想要拥抱的时候总是被推开，想要站在一起的时候总是被拒绝，本来都已经是习以为常的相处模式。

可是最近权顺荣获得的拥抱有点多，净汉哥，珉奎，硕珉，小八，喜欢抱他的人多了去。巡演时金珉奎熊抱了好几回，饭拍在SNS上疯转，网民文俊辉发到群里给大家看，权顺荣那时候就突然在想，为什么自己不可以从李知勋那里多获得几次这样结实但温暖的拥抱呢。

人的大脑真的很懒，一直陷在某一种行为模式里面，那么可能很久都会走不出来。但是你也可能在某一个瞬间，就突然对这件事情失去兴趣，突然回头自省，突然觉得自己可笑——

反复被人推开，为什么会快乐呢？自己为什么会享受这种状态呢？真是说不通。

/

从公司到宿舍的路其实不长，但走这么一段，权顺荣的怒气也有点渐渐平缓了。

——倒也不至于那么严重。

并不全是自己在单方面努力。

年初在准备回归的时候权顺荣还记得。

他们两人都很累，累得他总在移动的车上或者待机室里无缘无故陷入沉睡，呼声震天响。如果说能量满满的时候他的身边会有暖色调的光圈，那么那个时候他的周遭大概就是暗色的、凹陷下去的一道屏障吧，自己发不出光，而想要补给给他的来自外面的能量，也都进不去。

李知勋那时候就格外的活跃。虽然还是不温柔的活跃——说些吐槽的话，对他装疯卖傻的行为大声喊“恶心”、“讨厌”，又悄悄在游戏里面对他特别关照，踮着脚也要把奖品的头箍戴到他头上。

虽然表达的方式不对。

但至少——他也收到过这样独特的、别人都不会给的爱。

/

洗完澡回到自己房间已经是深夜了。

同房的崔韩率已经睡了，看见他的睡颜，权顺荣总有一种安心的感觉。他的情绪继续变得更加平缓而冷静，就那样没有开灯，站在那里看着月光洒在崔韩率棱角分明的脸上，一站就是好久，直到路过门口的夫胜宽被他吓了一跳。

“哥，不开灯在这里站着干什么呢？”

“啊……”

除了一个短促的无意义的音节之外，他说不出其他的话，只好反过来看看夫胜宽。他穿戴得很整齐，似乎是要出门。

“这么晚了，去哪里？”

“哦，吃夜宵。”他顿了顿，似乎在看权顺荣的脸色，“woozi哥让我问问你要不要一起去。”

权顺荣听到那个名字，叹了口气，想想还是摇头拒绝了。

/

夫胜宽回来的时候已经是三点多了，权顺荣仍然醒着。

客厅上传来开门的声音，换鞋的声音，然后是塑料袋放在茶几上的声音，多半是打包了什么回来。有谁打开了冰箱门，“woozi哥，给。”

权顺荣心里一惊。听力突然变得灵敏。

铝制易拉罐相碰的声音，接着是液体灌入喉咙的声音，然后是两声轻轻的喟叹，碳酸不管什么时候都是令人愉悦的。

喝完一罐可乐大概也用不了几分钟。

“我去睡咯？哥你打算怎么做？”

“不知道……你别管啦。”

夫胜宽笑了笑，“加油啊哥。”

袜子和木地板摩擦的声音，在安静的夜晚中听起来特别清晰。声音向自己这边过来了，权顺荣闭上眼睛，调整着呼吸，尽量保持平顺。他把被子遮到自己鼻子下方，想要躲起来，不想要被看见。

房门被轻手轻脚地打开，门缝里光线蹿进来，几秒钟后又被关上。

有人在自己床边蹲了下来。

“……你醒着的吧。”李知勋说的是个肯定句。

权顺荣犹豫了半晌，还是把眼睛睁开了，这个让他次次都没辙认输的小可爱猫着腰盯着他，光线很暗，只能隐约看到他瞳孔的反光——都说看见喜欢的人瞳孔会放大呢——权顺荣不着边际地想。

“你怎么看出来的。”他在被子里含含糊糊地说，声音已经变得软绵绵，没有任何攻击性了。

“就你那点小心思。”李知勋哼笑一声，伸手掐了掐权顺荣的脸，突如其来的亲昵动作反而让权顺荣反射性地往后躲了一下，但当然，还是逃不开李知勋的魔掌，他憋着声音免得吵醒熟睡的弟弟，觉得自己脸上肯定被捏出红印子了。

“好痛啊知勋。呜呜呜。”又开始撒娇了。好像是一种本能——在李知勋面前就是会撒娇。

李知勋叹了口气，“权顺荣。你听好了，我只是不喜欢出去，不是不喜欢跟你一起出去。懂吗？”

权顺荣点点头，觉得自己的大脑被两种不同的情绪给搅得有些意识不清了——到底是还在因为面前这人的温柔总是给得太迟而委屈，还是因为这次的温柔给得太过突然而惊喜？

“不过这次假期还是没有办法出去了。因为的确还有曲子没写完。我这样说了，你就不会再一个人生闷气了吧？”

权顺荣继续点头，脸上已经笑开花了。

李知勋无奈地摇摇头，心想这个人真的是很幼稚——但也幼稚得可爱，如果不是他一直这样不知悔改地来烦自己，大概自己永远都是一个人，永远也无法坦率地用旋律和歌词以外的方式表达感情吧？

“好了。那就不要生气了。快点睡吧。”

李知勋站起身来准备离开，才走了一步就感觉外套下摆被拉住。

“为了补偿我，知勋今晚就跟我睡吧？”

李知勋翻了个白眼。

不行，面对这个容易得寸进尺的粘人精，下次还是不要这么直白比较好。

FIN

2019/6/10


End file.
